


Trip to NYC with Undyne

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Airplanes, Anxiety, F/M, New York City, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne goes on her first plane flight.





	

“Got your ticket?”

“Right here!” Undyne says brightly, holding it up. She’s four people ahead of you in line, ducking her head out to the side so she can see you. All day you’ve noticed people staring, but you don’t mind. You were like that too the first time you saw here. Even now it’s hard to take your eyes off her. You grin back.

“Get a window seat, huh?”

“Okay, I will!” she calls back.

It’s six-thirty in the morning and soon the two of you will be boarding your flight to New York. You used to live there so when Undyne told you she’d finagled some vacation time, it was the first place you thought of. You found her infinitely receptive to the idea  - but really, she just likes spending time with you. If you’d had suggested the two of you do nothing but stay in bed for a week watching anime and ordering pizza she would have done it – with breaks to go to the gym, of course.

Undyne is excited, although you found her growing more reserved on the ride over to the airport, and you think she might just be nervous. She’s never been on a plane before, and she slept restlessly last night. In the middle of the night she gently pressed you awake and grilled you anxiously on what it was like. You told her it was nice, that after takeoff you don’t really notice the acceleration or how fast you’re going, that it’s comfortable. She told you she was nervous about the plane crashing and the two of you dying, but you told her flying is safer than driving. Eventually you got her to go back to sleep, and you pulled her close into you and kissed her cheek and neck in her sleep and saw her smile to herself as she felt it somewhere deep in her subconscious.

The woman at the counter picks up the microphone and goes through her heavily-rehearsed ‘welcome to Southwest Airlines’ shtick. The line slowly shambles forward, and one by one all of you board the plane.

Undyne picks a window seat halfway down the plane, right behind the wing. She waves to you eagerly as you walk down the aisle, as if you could miss her. You grin at her and sit down, stretch your legs out, get comfortable. It’s a long flight. She kisses you and holds your hand all while everyone is boarding, but she’s glued to the window, watching people load bags onto the plane.

When the plane taxis out to the runway, Undyne bites her lip, glances over at you to see if you noticed. You stare back at her and she blushes, looks down at her hands. You lean over –

“Hey,” you whisper.

“Yeah?” she whispers back.

“I’m gonna be right here the whole time.”

She takes a deep breath, lets it all out, smiles at you.

“Okay,” she says.

When the plane takes off she grips your hand tighter the whole time, and when the plane leaves the ground she lets out a tiny squeak of surprise and blushes a furious pink, biting her lip hard. Once the plane is up, though, she starts to relax, and she looks out the window with wonder. You nudge her shoulder and she turns back.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” you ask. She nods, huge smile cracking her face open, pouring sunlight out.

“This is actually pretty nice,” she tells you.

A few minutes later her ears pop and she starts, looks around. “I can’t hear,” she yells to you, and you explain that it’s because of the air pressure. “Yawn,” you tell her. She looks confused for a moment but imitates you after you open your mouth wide, and you can tell the feeling has passed as her face clears.

“Oh,” she mumbles, looking at you furtively. She retreats back to the window, but you lean your head over on her shoulder.

“It’s okay,” you tell her. “Everybody’s first time flying is rough. You’re doing fine.”

“Really?” she asks.

“Yeah,” you grin. “You’re a champ.”

She bites her lip, looks back out the window. Eventually, she lays her head on your shoulder and falls asleep, and you spend the rest of the flight petting back her blazing-orange hair and listening to her small breaths.

You wake her up just before the plane touches down. She looks around in mild confusion and smiles and happy, drowsy smile when she sees you. She’s very brave abound the landing – her hand tightens around yours when the plane slams its wheels into the ground, and you can see her neck stiffen too, but that soon passes.

The trip through JFK is uneventful – you retrieve your luggage and pass out through the doors, but a change comes over Undyne as soon as you’re outside. She gawks around, craning her neck upwards, staring at all the buildings, at all the people, at the honking cars and the shouts and the ferocious blood of the city.

“I never imagined it would be so big,” she murmurs.

“There’s a lot more to it than this,” you tell her. She looks at you very seriously.

“I want to see everything,” she says.

You grin at her and hail a cab. One breaks itself off from the stream of cars, pulls up. You load the bags in, open the door for Undyne, let her slide in. She greets the cabbie warmly and he grins back nervously, unsure what to make of her. “Where you guys headed?” he asks you, as you slide in next to Undyne, wrap your arm around her, lean back.

“Everywhere,” you tell him, with a wide grin.

‘Jesus fucking Christ,’ the cabbie thinks, ‘if I get one more tourist fucker like this guy thinking he’s clever, I’m going to go fucking mental.’

**Author's Note:**

> Another somewhat rough early story. I have a habit of ending stories on a pun or something stupid like that, so this ending was poking fun at that habit. As for the actual meat of the story, it's alright, but nothing special. I'm a decent writer to begin with (and I know I'm a decent writer) so none of these stories are really like outstandingly bad or anything, but the quality does go up progressively as I get more accustomed to and comfortable with the characters. I'd say about 20 stories in it sort of stabilizes and I start writing the characters the best, but I've decided to post everything so there's a bit of a slog before I get to the good stuff. Don't even know if anyone's reading consistently, anyway, so it probably doesn't matter.


End file.
